Five
by maestro jedi
Summary: ¿Cinco pasos para la felicidad?


Mabel no sabía cuándo había empezado a sentir esos ligeros cosquilleos, que la invadían completamente al ver a su gemelo frente a ella, quizás era extraño decir que no sabía de donde procedían, más bien no estaba a un dispuesta a admitir abiertamente lo que significaban

Se levantó de su cama a un más confusa y sintiéndose una completa tonta, era obvio que era imposible hacer que Dipper se figara en ella, a un que a un su mente debatía si era en realidad lo que ella ansiaba era que su hermano se figara en ella de esa forma

Camino hacia la salida de su habitación, pero algo en el espejo le llamo fuertemente la atención, se volvió a girar pero regreso al mismo punto, a sus catorce años era una mujer en desarrollo, a un no tenía un pecho como el de Wendy ni si quiera el de Pacifica, pero estaban creciendo a un ritmo normal, por así decirlo, lo que si tenía era dos atributos que era obvio volvían locos a los hombres, unas hermosas piernas torneadas por sus innumerables caminatas y escapes de la muerte y un trasero hermosamente formado, que podía notar que hipnotizaba en ocasiones incluso a su hermano al caminar

Sonrió levemente, mientras las mariposas volvían a surgir en su interior, era obvio que estaba enamorada de su hermano, desde cuando ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, podría ser uno dos tres años quizás más, quizás desde que lo viera por primera vez, quizás la semana pasada, cuando había dejado de ver al chico introvertido y cerebrito, para ver al chico confiado en sus conocimientos un poco atlético, pero sobre todo sobreprotector con su persona

Ese espejo le mostraba algo, pero que era la cuestión, se observó detalladamente, su ropa no podía ser era demasiado cuidadosa con ella, sus figura sin ser una súper modelo oh una loca anoréxica, estaba dentro de los estándares que la calificaban como una chica deseable, fue entonces cuando lo vio, era tan obvio

**Su Cabello **, opaco esponjoso, casi un estropajo de cocina, oh al menos eso veía en esos momentos, su hermosa cabellera, cuando había sido la última vez que le había dedicado el tiempo necesario, mas haya de una lavada rápida a la hora de bañarse, jugueteo con el levemente, era obvio, y ahora que lo miraba seriamente, su piel parecía un pan viejo, como se había dejado caer tan fácil, ah ese paso ni si quiera tendría una oportunidad, a un que a un no sabía si quería esa oportunidad

Tomo su bolso y su celular, y salió directamente hacia el spa, a un que primero tuvo que informarle a su madre su destino, prometer llegar antes de las nueve de la noche y demostrar que su tarea estaba terminada

Algunas horas después, se miró al espejo y simplemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni la misma venus hubiera estado tan bella, su pelo brillaba como una noche estrellada cubriéndole sus pechos en una forma por demás sutil, llegándole levemente por encima del ombligo, camino levemente frente a su espejo, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva

- Dip – susurro sin quererlo, imaginado a su hermano con una sonrisa de lobo comiéndosela con una mirada hambrienta que ella sin demora podría saciar a perpetuidad

Se puso una camisa de gatitos y salió de su habitación con su pantalón de pijama de globos, era a un una niña en ciertos aspectos, camino había la habitación de su hermano, intentando caminar sensualmente a un que la sensualidad casi la hacen tropezar algunas veces

Entro sin tocar, un privilegio ganado a base de aguantar tantas cosas a su lado, sonrió levemente al verlo acostado con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, se acercó casi como un felino asechando a su indefensa presa, y se puso a un lado de la cama sin ninguna dificultad, podía sentir como se fusionaban sus respiraciones, mientras su corazón latía como un desquiciado, se inclinó levemente mientras con sus gráciles dedos retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de su hermano, podía sentir esos labios llamándola podía sentir tantas emociones

- Wendy – susurro el chico entre sueños y una leve lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla, haciéndole abrir levemente los ojos

Una sombra en la puerta un sentimiento de desosiego, y un mensaje que su cerebro no le dejaba de repetir, como si un código computacional se tratara, **ERROR, ERROR, ERROR**

Miro hacia la ventana sintiéndose una tonta, esos sentimientos no eran nada, no eran nada se repitió a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, no eran nada más que la pura verdad, repitió su mente y su corazón al unísono, mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo sollozando sin ningún tipo de consuelo


End file.
